Talk:Susumu Bukiryou
When he dies it's like reality of what really would happen in that situation hits him...sadly it kills him though hehe Mikomi chan 21:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Review Alright... You know, I really don't like doing these anymore..? I used to like them, but now I just... Concerning his unpredictable spiritual power, you stated that, through training, it was brough up to a respectable level... But... Wouldn't being around other people (people in his division; unless he goes to an isolated place to train) keep him from working properly on his Zanpakuto? Also... What if there's more than one person around him? Would that make his energy an average of theirs..? And then there's distance, and such... Or what if a person leaves, then comes back... Really, this has stunted his growth as a character. If he trains to make himself stronger, only to have his potential pulled down by those around him, then what is he supposed to do? Oh, and would being near someone with high spiritual energy replenish his reiatsu? This could be interesting... it makes him sound like some sort of Hollow or Quincy, who take their energy in from their surroundings. There's an issue on this with the Zanpakuto, but I'll get to that later. He's an expert swordsman, but I struggle to point out that his Zanpakuto's released form isn't a sword. It is, in essence, a spear. To my knowledge, spears were made to take out enemies from a distance; close-quarters combat shouldn't really be considered when using a spear. What I'm trying to say is... Spearmen(?) were made to get rid of people using Katana. So, while he may be... -Facepalm- His Zanpakuto isn't a spear, so making him an expert swordsman isn't really going to help him, unless he's using the sealed form of his Zanpakuto. I can't tell you what to put in place of it, but think I know what I'm saying. Maybe. Ergh.... Refer to the reiatsu one. If he's near people with a low level of reiatsu, I think that some of the middle-level spells may tire him out after a few uses. This one is fine, but I should point out that making his body train to move on reflex would make him "allergic" to feints. He'd flinch. Yeah. This one is awesome. For some reason, I'm reminded of Silent Hill. Zanpakuto ... It would appear that the sealed form of his Zanpakuto isn't a sword, and I misread. However, this only strengthens my point that it's unreasonable for him to be an expert swordsman. The rest of this is exceptional, particularly the part with the whistling. Not only is it original, it actually has potential in battle!... Or, at least, I see potential. You may want to specify which end of the Zanpakuto comes to him (blade or body), and if he gets to choose which. With the shikai, wouldn't he have to tap it once before tapping it twice..? If you know what I mean. Basically, how does it know not to do the other first? What if he wants it to shrink to a certain length, stop there, then immediately shrink again? .__. Just saying, but this is also original and awesome. First ability... I have no problems with, though you might want to state what color (if I'm reading this right) the wave takes. Second one, how does it anchor itself? Also, what about his reiatsu? If the opponent is strong, wouldn't it pull him in too? If they're weak, it wouldn't pull them in at all. But, since it says he only uses it on strong opponents, maybe he uses it early in the battle..?... I think you get the point. Lastly, there's limited space for blades to appear in the gaps of the blade. Lastly, if it deflects everything, then someone could just block the attack with their Zanpakuto and let themselves be deflected away. I think that's all I have... I've got a headache now. = ~= And if this was your way of trying to make it up to me, I'm sorry to say it didn't really work. Though, I guess I don't hate you anymore. ._. For some reason. -Rant- Wahpah 01:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, great. I'll get to work clarifying all of this. I'm sorry it didn't have the effect I wanted, but just give it time, you'll feel better. Time heals everything. Azure Dragoon 01:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sparring Partner Hi, I was wondering if you wouldnt mind sparring against my character Malik Nazari? I'm a little new to the BFF, so I'm unsure as to exactly how an RP battle would work, but I'd much appreciate the chance to fight against your character. Its kinda hard finding characters around my own characters beginning level. --- Illuminate Void 04:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC)